The Second: Get Over?
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: In her second year on Iris Academy, she knew that only in a few months for her to be divorced. And everything went worse when a beautiful woman appeared. Who is this woman? What is her relation ship with Grabiner? Warning: OOC, the sequel of The First
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Hello! This is the second story of the trilogy. Honestly, the story had completed in March, but because I had to prepare my national exam, I had to postpone the update, and here it is. Finally, I can write about Violet. Oh well, just enjoy it._

Warning : OOC, bad grammar, misstypo, etc (You've been warned!)

Disclaimer : I. own. Nothing. Hanako Games and Spiky caterpillar belong it.

* * *

**The Second: Get Over?**

**Mizumori Fumaira**

_People will forget what you said.  
People will forget what you did.  
But people will never forget how you made them feel._

**~Anonymous**

The autumn scent surrounded Iris Academy. Autumn had begun, so the school activity had begun too. While Ellen and Virginia decided to take a part in the initiation, Cesia just wanted to relax, because she had managed the entire budget and some documents for the initiation before it started, since she was the one who could do that while other member of 'student council' still enjoying their holiday, and it made her exhausted.

She walked slowly to the west part of academy. She wanted to practice some spell that she had read for this year's lessons. She took a deep breath first, ready for a simple spell to gather the fall leaves as the warming up.

But soon, sounds from the bushes near her distracted her. Cesia approached it, slowly but surely, held her wand firmly so she was ready if anything would harm her.

Behind the bushes, she saw a beautiful woman. She was as old as Grabiner, because her long indigo lock had 80's hairstyle; layered and feathery—Cesia noted, but she didn't seem too old, even she looked younger from her age. Her violet big orbs lit up when she saw Cesia.

"Ah! You're a student of Iris Academy, right?" she smiled.

"Ye…yes I am," Cesia stuttered. She herself didn't know why, but the woman's beautifulness really made her… speechless. "Is there anything that I could help you with?" Cesia smiled politely.

"Actually, I want to meet someone…"

* * *

Grabiner just finished his breakfast when he heard a knock from the door.

"Who is it?"

"There is someone looking for you, sir," a girl voice with a slight of Japanese accent replied. Cesia, he thought. Then he opened the door, looked at his student-slash-wife's face was plastered by… a silly smile, he noted to himself.

Then they walked to the staff room, where the guest was waiting for them.

"Who was it, Cesia?"

"Apparently, I forgot to ask her name," she replied honestly, rubbed her orange lock sheepishly, "But she is as old as you, and very beautiful!" she told him excitedly.

Grabiner thought for a bit. He only knew a few women as acquaintance and colleague. Then who is the one that Cesia mean? As far as he knew, all of them—for lack of a better word, was not beautiful. And little frank Cesia would tell her honest impression of someone that she met.

"…she had beautiful long indigo hair and her big violet orbs are beautiful too," she chirped.

Suddenly, Grabiner stopped and frowned. Cesia turned and realized that her professor face as pale as a sheet. There's only one person that matched the characteristic.

"No way… That shouldn't be her…" he mused.

"Ne, Prof…"

Before Cesia finished her sentence, Grabiner rushed passing her to the staff room.

When he opened the staff room, he stared at the woman in disbelief. Cesia kept glancing at both of them, had no clue about what was going on there. As the woman smile, Cesia felt her stomach made a knot, and she could felt that the atmosphere went unease for her.

"How are you, Hieronymous?"

Grabiner quickly managed his emotion, but still, he didn't believe it.

"How do you get here Violet?"

* * *

_How was it? Good? bad? trash? All types of reviews are welcomed :DDD_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N) Firstly, I want to apologize for not updating too long, especially to Mldy96, because I promised to update one week after the latest update. But suddenly I had to prepare so many exams, so yeah, I only can update now. I really am sorry... :(  
_

_Secondly, I want to thank Mldy96, What up, and RakeruNakamura for reviewing this story. Please keep reviwing this story, it really makes me happy~ Also for everyone that read, and/or add this story to their faves/alerts. thank you so much~  
_

_Thirdly, I may be update this story in the middle of August, cause my initiation as college' freshmen will be held from tomorrows. Wish me luck, guys!  
_

_Okay, let's check it out  
_

* * *

**The Second: Get Over?  
**

**a Magical Diary fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Magical Diary©Hanako Games & Spiky Caterpillar  
**

_Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about_

_**~Anonymous**_

**Part 2  
**

Violet just smiled. Cesia felt the atmosphere became unease.

"Let me bring some tea," Cesia said breaking the uncomfortable silence. Then, she went to the other side of the staff room, where she put some variant of tea leaves, sugar, milk, cups, teapot, and small stove. When she made the tea, she adjusted her ear to hear Violet and Grabiner talking.

"Apparently, I unconsciously teleported myself right before the goblin ate my soul…"

"But I saw you were eaten by the goblin in my very eyes!" Grabiner cut her off, shouting desperately, Cesia noted. Maybe the event for him was as fresh as it happened the day before.

"Maybe, it's just your illusion, Hieronymous. In fact, I am here, safe and sound. Thanks to the other creatures in the Otherworld that helped me go back here," she said softly.

Cesia could hear Grabiner sighed heavily.

"Why, Hieronymous? Are you not glad to see me again?" Violet asked.

"It isn't like that, I mean, I'm happy you are back…" as Cesia heard that, she felt a pang of jealousy, but she shrugged it off. "But… why are you not mad to me?"

Violet laughed. Even she laughed, she didn't lose any elegance. So lady-like… Cesia noted.

"Mad? For what? Come on, Hieronymous, it's not all your fault, dear! After all, it was my idea! So, don't think too much about it, right?" from her tone, Cesia knew that Violet tried to calm him down.

"So, am I forgiven?" Grabiner asked. Cesia knew that it was the reason about him being so reclusive; because he felt that he was not forgiven.

"There is nothing that you should apologize for, Hieronymous. All is our fault, not your, not mine," Violet said kindly.

As she put the boiled water to the smaller teapot with green tea leaves, she heard Violet said,

"Then, how about us?"

Cesia glanced to them, and she saw Violet grabbed Grabiner' hands. She tried to finish making the tea, without thinking too much about it.

"I don't understand what you mean, Violet," she heard Grabiner replied plainly. But she could hear a little… worry in his tone.

"I think… it isn't too late to continue our relationship, Hieronymous…"

Cesia startled, unconsciously knocked a cup with her elbow. But thanks to her quick action, she didn't make the cup became shattered as pieces.

"I'm sorry, but I think I can't think about it now."

'_Now? Just now?' _Cesia mused. She placed two cups which filled by green tea to the tray, and walked toward them.

"Why?" Violet' voice became higher. Shocked, Cesia thought. She silently put the two cups in the table.

"Because I have already married."

"What? With who?"

"Her," Grabiner glanced at Cesia. Violet looked at Cesia at disbelieve, and Cesia just nodded and smiled.

"Cesia Tou…*cough* Grabiner," Cesia bowed deeply, which was completely ignored by Violet.

Cesia wanted to leave as soon as possible. But it was too rude right? So, she called Ellen through farspeak

'_Ellen! Go to the staff room! ASAP!' _she cried loudly at her mind.

'_Why? What happened?' _Ellen voice became worried.

'_I'll explain to you later. Just help me go from here, OK?'_

'_Alright.'_

In the uncomfortable silence, only several sounds from Violet sipping her tea. Suddenly the door was knocked by someone.

"Excuse me," a soft voice came from the door as it opened after Grabiner giving the permission. Ellen came in, grabbing Cesia's arm.

"Virginia told me that she needed Cesia to talk about… the sports club, so may I borrowed her for the rest of the day?" Ellen spoke softly, glancing several times to Violet.

"Sure." Grabiner replied shortly.

* * *

"So, you think Grabby will divorce you and back to Violet?" Virginia commented after Cesia told them everything.

"Un." Cesia nodded. "What should I do?"

"It's all depend on what do you want, Cesia," Ellen said softly.

"Whether you want to continue this marriage or not," Raven said. "What do you want?"

Cesia gulped. _'What do I want, huh?'_

"I just… I don't know," Cesia said desperately. "Sure I want to continue this, but… what if Professor Grabiner still love her? It only makes things become worse…"

"Just think about it slowly, Cesia. You still have four months to think about it," Minnie patted her shoulder lightly, trying to calm her down.

"Alright… thank you for listening me, guys."

* * *

On the Thursday Cesia took white magic class, Professor Potsdam walked in with a smile.

"Good morning, my dear students. From today onwards, I will not teach magic class. There is someone who really mastered white magic, as her experience interacting with other creatures that belongs to spirit realms, Miss Violet Gabrielle, come here, and introduced yourself."

Violet came to the class, and smiled.

"Thank you, Professor Potsdam. Guys, from today onwards, please bear with me. You all can call me Violet if you want!"

Raven, who sat right beside Cesia, rubbing Cesia's back slowly, as she realized that Cesia had clenched her pencil until it was going to break.

And, talk about unluckiness, Violet didn't teach any spell, but shared her experience in Iris Academy—save her journey in Otherworld, include her relationship with Grabiner.

And, of course all of the students glanced to Cesia many times, but Cesia just ignored it.

'_And… everyone will know about this tomorrow.'_

* * *

On Friday she took blue magic class. Many students in the class were badmouthing her—that obviously was heard by Cesia, and no one of them gave her a chair to sit.

"Cesia! Here!" a sound from the corner of the class called her. It was Virginia, and Cesia quickly went to her.

"Bad day, huh?" Virginia grimaced. Cesia just smiled.

"I don't care."

When Grabiner came in, the class became silent. Only Grabiner voice that filled the room, explained about how to transfer substances from a creature to somewhere else. In the middle of the lessons, Violet came in.

"Morning, Hieronymous! Can I borrow Cesia for the rest of the day? I know from Potsdam that she had had an astral projection several times ago, so I would like to discuss it!" Violet chirped, sometimes shrugging her shoulder lightly, not forgetting to send a glare to Cesia.

"What a bad liar," Cesia mumbled. "Even she herself didn't sure what she just said."

"Yeah. I bet it will be about your marriage. Good luck, sis!"

"Un!"

As Cesia walked to the front of the class, Virginia could see that the whole class just stared at the triangle love drama.

"Sure you can," Grabiner answered shortly. Violet quickly grabbed Cesia's arm and Virginia swore that she pulled Cesia roughly, even for a while.

* * *

Once they arrived at Violet's room, they started to talk.

"So… Is that true that you married to Hieronymous?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that you've heard that several times," Cesia answered coldly, without losing her politeness. "Although it was an accident."

"Accident, huh? What kind of accident it was?"

Cesia sighed, and then told her the accident which became the reason of her marriage.

"So, in January 27th you'll be divorced, right?" she asked sharply.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. I myself don't know what will happen on that day. It depends on Professor Grabiner's decision."

Violet smirked.

"Have you used any logic, Cesia? He only married you because he didn't want you to be killed."

"But he cares me so much!" Cesia shouted, losing her patient.

"Are you talking about you being abandoned by your parents? Funny, he only took a pity on you, you know? And are you sure you've made him happy, as his wife?"

"I…"

There she was. She lost all her confidence. What Violet had said was true. Had she ever made him happy?

All she could do was inviting troubles for him.

"You don't know anything about him, yet you are still sure that you can make him happy. I don't think it was hard to win against you."

Cesia just stood in silent, trying her best not to cry in front of Violet.

"_Whether you want to continue this marriage or not." _

"_It's all depend on what do you want, Cesia." _

Cesia clenched her fist. She looked right into Violet's eyes.

"I don't deny that I don't know anything about him. But I will try my best to continue this marriage, and I will surely make him happy," she said confidently. She didn't want to back down before trying.

Cesia then teleported herself to the west part of academy, running in the track field which was made by herself, as a meditation to calm herself. All her problems, her worries, her fear were swept by the wind. And then, she knew what she had to do.

She had to accomplish her plan, even there was no guarantee that it would be success.

* * *

Cesia walked to the staff room, organizing letters for the students in silent.

"So, why did Violet say to you? We both knew that it was not about your astral projection," Grabiner' voice came from the door.

"Nothing important, I should say," Cesia shrugged her shoulder, continuing her work.

Grabiner just sighed, sitting before her.

"Sir!" she shouted, standing up from her chair.

"What is it, Cesia?"

Cesia looked to his eyes. Even her face slowly became red, she still looking at his eyes.

"I… I'll do my best! Just wait and see!" she shouted, and then ran away to send the envelopes for the student…

...without knowing he smirked at her amusedly.

* * *

_So, how's that? Thank you for reading. Review, please?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N) : Ookaay~! This is the last part of this story. Sorry for the late update. And I want to say thanks for Mldy96, RakeruNakamura, Guest(anonymous), Chiworld, anastasia who reviewed the previous chapter, and for you who have added this story to your alerts/favorites, and of course, for you too, silent readers ^ ^_

_By the way, I didn't hit the 'complete' button, cause I want to ask you all something first. Do you want a oneshot chapter for the end of this stor?(like in The First story) If you wish that, please tell to me through your review :D, and I'll upload the story at september 23rd  
_

* * *

**The Second : Get Over**

**a Magical Diary fanfic by Mizumori Fumaira**

**Disclaimer : Magical Diary © Hanako Games & Spiky Caterpillar**

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage_

_**Lao Tzu**_

After many months suffered heartache that came every time Cesia at Violet and Grabiner' closeness, she then realized _the day_ had come.

It had been 1 year and 1 day since her marriage. They could divorce, and they could live separately, thinking their own business. But she swore, she didn't want that. She knew that she was selfish for feeling like that, but she was really grateful that she had married with him, and never thought to end it that soon. So, before Violet appeared, she actually had a plan to _beg _tohim to continue the marriage. She had spent all of day—included the Christmas' holiday, to rehearse it, because it was harder than teleported to England.

And the day finally came. The day after was when Grabiner decided whether the marriage would be continued or not. So, she only had a chance in that day, which (maybe) the last day of her marriage.

She looked out through the window. The dark winter sky accompanied her when she walked through the corridor. It was really cold in the end of January, but she completely ignored it.

But, she stopped and hid herself, right before Grabiner' room. It was because she heard a woman voice inside his room. She could hear them laughed as Violet continued to talk about their past.

"…_Are you sure you've made him happy, as his wife?"_

There, she lost her confidence again. She never heard him laughed as free as that time. Even, she couldn't make him smile as often as these lately—because of Violet, of course.

All she could do was just inviting trouble for him.

'_Should I… let him go?'_ she thought bitterly, clenching her fist tightly.

'_Are you sure you want to give up?'_ a motherly voice came through her mind.

'_Professor Potsdam? How…'_

Another farspeak connected to her.

'_You don't have to give up! You won't give up, because you don't want to, right?'_ Virginia shouted.

'_Just do it, Cesia. We want you to be happy!'_ Ellen said sweetly.

'_You had done a craziest thing ever that I never predicted—to teleport to Japan in the last summer! Just grab the chance, and do it, Cesia!' _Raven said, trying to cheer her up.

'_I don't want to be an official witness for your divorce! I want both of you happy!'_ Minnie threatened.

Cesia sighed, and smiled widely.

'_Thank you…'_

After Cesia made sure that Violet wasn't in his room, she walked to his room, knocking the door politely.

"Who is there?" Grabiner' voice rang through the door, much like he was annoyed since it was already eleven in the night. Cesia just smiled.

'_Ah... it's been a while since I visited him…'_

"Cesia's here!"

Grabiner quickly opened the door, not expecting that she would come, especially at that time.

"Cesia, should I inform you that it was really late to wander around?" He was unpleased when Cesia just gave him a silly smile.

"You remember what day is it, right?" her smile became a bitter one when she said that.

"It still one hour too early to ask my decision about our marriage," he replied with a sigh.

"Then… Can I borrow this last 1 hour?" Cesia pleaded.

Grabiner knew, even he declined her request, it wouldn't change everything. She was too stubborn to be rejected.

"Fine…" again, he sighed.

Cesia gripped his hand. She quietly murmured a spell, and her plan began…

When Grabiner opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"You remember that scene? It was the first time we met. Not a proper meeting since me quietly cursed you when you suddenly gave me 10 demerits when I just took my first step on this school," she grinned.

"How could you…"

"Ssh…!" Cesia cut him off. "The only one who has the right to speak is me!" she smirked. "Let's continue!"

With her magic, they adventured passing the time. The memory that they created together appeared one by one. When he helped her in her first exam, since she couldn't teleport herself perfectly, but he gave her merits nonetheless. When he spanked her because she didn't pass the second exam with the foulest way he'd ever thought. When he took her to Glen after she nearly fainted because of exhausting fundraising. When she saved him without thinking the consequence of her action which made them to get married. When she brought him the soup once he was sick. When he gave her April fool's joke. When she told him that she felt out of place once she was with her family. When they kissed for the first time, because she told him that she had never been kissed before. When he saved he saved her from the darkness. When he slapped her because she didn't want to accept the truth.

Cesia' breath became unstable. She became exhausted because of the magic that she did.

"Cesia, stop! You can't do this anymore!" Grabiner shouted, much more like he worried her. He tried to hold her, but she finally could cast another spell.

"The… last one!"

Then, he was startled by a sound of fireworks. It was the last time they had a time together.

"I always treasure them… every moment with you. All of them really make me feel alive, make me want to study harder and harder, to make you proud of me, to become a proper wife for you…" she managed her breath, and then looked right into his eyes.

"I am grateful that I've been married with you," she said without hesitation, smiling at him sincerely.

"Cesia…"

"Thank you for your protection and wisdom in this one year and one day, even I couldn't make you happy, even I am really troublesome, even all I can do just invite troubles to you…" the tears suddenly ran down her pale cheeks. "I just can say… I'm sorry…"

Cesia couldn't read his face. Was he mad? She wasn't sure of that, his face was really unreadable. But, she bravely stood on her tiptoe, and kissed his cheek.

"And even I am not a proper girl for you, even I didn't know you so well, I always love you more than anyone," she said confidently, with a teary smile. "It means that I will be happy, even though you'll be with someone else."

She felt an unbearable pain which tried to break her heart, but she managed to smile. She wiped her tears, casting the last spell so they came back to the hallway in front of Grabiner' room.

"Well, we have to get ready for today. Sorry for borrowing your time, sir." She said casually, as it was nothing happened before. "Good night, have a nice rest."

She then teleported to her room.

'_Can I get over this feeling?'_

In the same dungeon when the marriage was held, Cesia stood beside Grabiner. Beside Minnie and Professor Potsdam, there was also Ellen, Virginia, Raven, and—of course, Violet. Not to mention about the students in the grand hall that saw it by a help of magic.

Cesia just stood there with a poker face. She didn't cry all the night, since her friends managed to keep her smile. She wasn't desperate either, even she still hoped that their marriage would continue, even the probability was near to zero.

"After one day and one year I had spent with my wife, I've decided…"

Silent occupied them. Then, Grabiner took Cesia' hand, and pulled her to his side.

"I decided to continue the marriage, for now and forever."

Tears ran down Cesia' cheek. All of them clapped their hand, including the students who had knew that Cesia didn't steal another boyfriend—thanked Minnie and Virginia to make them understand. Violet just gave them a small smile, and she left the dungeon.

"So, Cesia, do you agree of this decision?" Professor Potsdam smiled softly to her daughterly figure.

"Yes…" she smiled happily.

'_Please, take care of him…'_ Violet' voice rang through her mind.

"Who had taught you that spell?" Grabiner asked her out of sudden.

"Which spell?" Cesia replied casually, as she placed two cups of tea on the table and took a seat.

"The spell you'd used that night."

"Oh… that…" she smiled, sipping her tea. "I found it in Professor Potsdam' book about white magic which she lent to me, for helping me in the white magic' class. Then, I tried it by myself, no one knew about that. Since it would be used as a way to continue our marriage, I should master it with my own power. It was kinda hard to control the magic power to make such illusion.

"Beside, isn't that spell will be tested in the final examination for the 2nd year students? I just learned it faster than others since the examination will be held in about 2 months…"

Grabiner looked at her quizzically.

"Who said that?"

"Eh? The book informed me about that. I myself surprised why this important lesson hasn't been taught yet…"

Grabiner just chuckled at her lightly.

"What's so funny?" Cesia pouted, sending a sharp glare to him.

"Cesia, that spell will not be tested until you graduated. It has not been tested in almost five years…"

"W…WHAT?!" Cesia shrieked in disbelief.

"Since it is really hard spell, it is also a spell that only could be mastered by someone who possesses a large amount of _Mana_ and also needs skill of controlling _Mana_. If someone couldn't control it, that spell will make someone's body got worse. Many students failed this exam, even the student who passed it got sick after this examination in one week straight," Grabiner explained, trying not to continue his chuckle.

Cesia just grumbled incoherently, when Grabiner just smiled lightly.

"But you did a great job. Keep studying hard, Cesia, I will be pleased if you become the best student here," he said, patting her head as he walked to the door.

Cesia just stared at his back in astonishment. Just a mere second later, she smiled widely at him.

'_I will keep studying, to reach your back, or even pass it!'_

* * *

_(A/N) So, how's that? Mind to review :3 ?  
_


End file.
